Halo Fanon:About
Welcome to Halo Fanon Wikia (Halo Fan Fiction Wiki), a wiki dedicated to fiction pertaining to the Halo franchise. This wiki was co-founded by bureaucrats RelentlessRecusant and H*bad on January 11, 2007, although since its inception, both original bureaucrats have resigned. History 2007—2008 Formation Halo Fanon, then-named Halo Fan Fiction, was slowly building up steam as word of mouth spread across . At first there were mainly just users from Halopedia moving their fan fiction to Halo Fanon, basically called "Dumping" as the beginning users liked to call it. Soon the Fanon rules were written and the "dumping" was ended with either them moving it over here and editing it to a standard, moved to their namespace, or it was just simply kept at Halopedia. Problems arouse with the first vandal that vandalized Halopedia, then moved over here to Halo Fan Fiction. So RelentlessRecusant and H*bad concluded that there was a need for more administrators so Rotaretilbo and Donut THX 1138 were added to the Administration listing. Soon to be added was, Leon2323 for technical help, Spartan-091 was added, and finally Ajax 013 and Dragonclaws joined in on the Halo Fanon Administration team. First Year Finally during the first year of Halo Fan Fiction, the idea sprung up that a name change was in order. So, H*bad contacted a Wikia Staff member to help and change up the title of Halo Fan Fiction to Halo Fanon. This sparked a bit of a debate later on with the name, but it was decided that Halo Fanon would be kept as the title of the website. During this time, of the first year, multiple problems sparked up with the Administration and the Community. The Community felt that they weren't allowed to have their voice heard. Some Administrators felt that the community needed to be heard on all issues, but others felt that the community shouldn't need a say so because the Administration was a representation of the community. This "Great Schism" of the Administrators and Community lasted on until about the middle of July when Administrator H*bad stepped down. During this time after the Schism, everything calmed down to a regular rate and life on the wiki continued. Post-Schism The Post-Schism times came with a change up of the Administration team. A vote was held in order to figure out if there was a need for a RFdA (Request for De-Administration). Votes were held to RFdA Administrator Leon2323 and Administrator Donut THX 1138. It was concluded at the end of the vote that they will be De-Administrated after the RFA process, a process new to Halo Fanon. The RFA included, Sgt. Johnson, Lordofmonsterisland, The Parkster, Spartan-077, and Subtank as possible future Administrators. Sgt.Johnson decided during the RFA that he should step down from the campaign process and allow Lordofmonsterisland, The Parkster, Spartan-077, and Subtank to be voted on. After the RFA was finished, the new administrators were named to be Lordofmonsterisland, Spartan-077, and Subtank. Reconstruction Everything post-H*bad remained relatively peaceful on the Halo Fanon Wikia Wiki. New users were joining, unfortunately after the leave of absence of Relentless Recusant and Rotaretilbo there was a void in Bureaucrats with only Spartan-091 left. After an election took place, Subtank became the newest bureaucrat. First Annual Wikia Awards On December 1, 2008, RelentlessRecusant introduced the Annual Halo Fanon Annual Wikia Awards, adopted from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Being the first of its kind, a few minor issues had to be sorted out, and a small disagreement occurred between users (see "The MaT Problem" below), but the first Annual Awards were an overall success and Halo Fanon continues to hold this ceremony at the end of every year. 2009—2010 The MaT Problem A user named Meat and Taters joined the wiki during the Reconstruction period, with more or less a clean record, although the majority of his articles were humour-based. After witnessing what he called "atrocities on the wiki" however, he would start up his "crusade," taking up the self-appointed role of "Noob Messiah". According to him many new users were being bullied by "more experienced" users. Meat and Taters had a following and caused what some could call "The Second Halo Fanon Civil War". What started off as a good-intentioned, if largely flawed, quest to end users acting not in good faith, ended up with Meat and Taters, along with some of his followers going off the deep end and causing even more problems. The Administration were again under scrutiny, though this conflict didn't last long, the effects lasted for a few months and eventually subsided. Possible Move When Wikia released the new skin for the site wide, many Wikias decided that it was time to pack up and leave as they felt that that the Central Wikia hub was being unfair to the rest of the Wikia Community. Halopedia followed suit soon after and then Halo Fanon put it all to a vote. Although at the beginning it looked like it was all but assured that Halo Fanon would be moving, time finally taught the community of Halo Fanon that moving wasn't the right choice. Although, there were many suggestions on where to move and how to move, it was decided that it wouldn't be right for Halo Fanon to move simply due to a skin issue that, according to many, wasn't an actual issue at all. After this the vote was closed and Halo Fanon remained apart of Wikia for the foreseeable future. 2011—present Halo Fanon is currently functioning normally with relatively little to disturb its development. Activity has taken a notable downturn, which has earned this time period "the quiet years", or in more historical terms "the Great Depression". At this time, the wiki's rules, policies, and overall systems have been well and firmly grounded after three years of hard work. Halo Fanon's future is likely to be a promising one, regardless of how much or little activity there may be. April Fools '07 H*bad made the wiki into a full April Fools day. The Main page had the new messages which lead to the April Fools page. The Logo and background were also changed. As were other various parts of the wiki. '08 No site-wide April Fool's was carried out this year: however, due to the anticipation surrounding the Necros project, Ajax 013 and Sgt.johnson did pull an April Fool's joke of a sort where he placed joking pictures and comments on the Necros article itself, all of which stated that the Necros were brain-eating cats that had laser eyes and horrible spelling. '09 , in a last minute decision, attempted a rather low-key April Fool's prank: both the Sitenotice and the New Talk Page Message were changed to say that Jason Jones and Joseph Staten had created a joint account called "Seventh Column" so that the users of the wiki could convey suggestions for future Halo projects to them. LOMI created the article User:Seventh Column and had it redirect to the April Fools page; most users were not fooled, but it was still enjoyed by them. '10 , secretly working behind the scenes, left a template hidden in the Sitenotice a week prior to April Fools day. The template consists of a satellite picture of the Baltic Sea and a hidden URL embedded within the image. Clicking on the image will redirect the user to a Rick-Roll website. When users attempt to leave the website, notifications with the Rick-Roll lyrics would pop out. '11 ODSTSuperSpartan, a long-time troll of Halo Fanon and the IRC, was given a Request for Administration by as a joke. Unsurprisingly, many users opted to vote against him, although a few "supported" it to go along with the joke. As the first week of April Fool's passed, the RfA turned out unsuccessful, to the disappointment of no one but ODSTSuperSpartan himself. '12 On April 1, 2012 (GMT), uploaded a number of My Little Pony pictures and used them to replace several existing ones on the Main Page, from the background image to the site logo itself. This change caused a number of reactions, the most positive of which being praising Sona for pasting an MA5-wielding pony to his Fanfiction for Dummies book, and the most negative of which being declaring that he would like to strangle him.[1] , who had secretly been shown the prank by Sona in late March via Sona's Sandbox Wiki, used the idea for Halo Nation as well. This caused Leo to receive a number of rage-laden emails from the community. Halo Fanon was de-brony-fied and all MLP-related images were deleted by Sona approximately 24 hours after the prank began, with the exception of the "vandalized" Dummies book, due to Specops liking it so much he decided to keep it. Important Historical Facts First edit *The first edit was by H*bad as seen here *First real edit: here First Fanon The first fanon was made by CaptainAdamGraves. The fanon was called X-121 Prototype MAC-Cannon. Namespace On April 12-13, Halo Fanon's namespace was changed from "Halo Fan Fiction:" to "Halo Fanon:". There was a small problem when it double redirected all of the pages, but that was fixed on April 13, 2007.